


waltzing through time and space

by bxmddream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Angst, Other, POV First Person, akaashi is a planet, bokuto is literally a star, they are literally world and star, world and star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxmddream/pseuds/bxmddream
Summary: You were the brightest among them, I remembered thinking. Waving your hydrogens and heliums around as if you were saying, "Hello! Look at me!".And I was looking.[alt] or one Akaashi Keiji wants to gravitate and revolve around one Bokuto Kotarou (in the form of a planet and a blue supergiant)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	waltzing through time and space

I do not remember the first time I glimpsed you.

It could have been millions of years ago or thousands of years ago or maybe I saw you yesterday. I simply cannot remember. After all, time is nothing but a prickly little concept for us.

But if I were to recount to this vast nothingness the exact moment I saw you, I could, moment by moment, through centuries and millenniums, for it is a moment embedded into the seas in me, the meager soil that dot my coast, imprinted inside the atoms of hydrogens and heliums and methanes in my skin.

You were nothing, I remember, just a dot among a thousand others in this vast nothingness, I could not even recognize you if I tried and so I never noticed you. I was simply floating, gliding, along a path I’ve tracked for so long, letting myself be pulled along with another, much bigger than me, bored with _everything_. I stopped a bit in my tracks, however futile that maybe, and watched as another, covered in a shiny hard white substance, careen across the horizon, and where it disappeared behind a sea of white- a cacophony of swirls and rocks and luminous objects and beings not unlike my own, there, in between that vast everything, I saw you.

You were the brightest amongst them, I remember thinking. So full of color and life. You made the vast nothingness look a little more less of nothingness. The others around you could not even compare to the luminosity emanating from your core. You were unlike any everything I’ve ever beheld before, and I have seen countless of everythings.

I was drawn to you, the moment the heliums and hydrogens in your skin waved their hands at mine. It was a greeting that centuries and millenniums have awaited, or I have awaited. As though you were saying, “Hello! Look at me!”, and I was looking.

I was drawn to you, not like the way I was drawn to the bigger everything a few lightyears from me, but drawn like how some solid white everything with a tail as cold as my frozen seas travel and circumnavigate this vastness, tethered to none, out of free will. For a fleeting moment, you were everything, not like all the other everythings in this nothing, but _the_ _everything_.

And I wanted to get closer.

The everything that was taking care of me was old, it was dying. The last atoms in his atmosphere were burning themselves, in a pace I know would give him only a few centuries more. He was getting weary, gradually getting thinner, and his hold on us, on me, was weakening. I took that as my chance, to navigate my own path, and bid him farewell. He sent me off with a bright flare, a blazing display of orange and red and heat that painted my skies streaks of blue and green and pinks, and threatened to thaw the frozen seas in my southern hemisphere.

I broke off from the path, and as I did, I couldn’t help but look at you. Ever so bright, like a guide, leading me-herding me towards your warmth.

I started on my journey.

It was slow, painfully so.

Every rotation I make, I timed and calculated, so every revolution would lead me closer to a path towards you.

On the way to you, I met another everything. She was magnificent, bright and warm and pristine, burning ever so innocently. She told me she was born just before dusk, in an explosion just as magnificent as herself. Or so she says. She told me of this in a manner as though one had created herself, and I could not bear to tell this delicate everything that I did not witness her birth for I was too busy bathing in your light.

She told me of her kind, a star she said. I was confused, what is a star? how did she know she was one? Questions I asked her and yet she gave no answer. Instead she gave to me the knowledge of what I was, a planet she said, a world. She told me that what I call a vast nothingness was called the universe. She told me of comets and meteorites and nebulas and supernovas. She even told me the methanes and hydrogens and heliums in me were beautiful.

I scoffed and thought to myself if there was any everything who was beautiful, it would be you, and the thought got me wondering what your kind would be. And so, I asked her, what would you call an everything that is bright and luminous and brilliant and beautiful, words that even when I uttered them together would not even measure half of you. She thought for a moment, and told me they must be a star then. I grimaced, you were of the same kind as her, and yet you were a thousand times more magnificent. However, I kept that thought to myself and let her talk of all the other everythings and gloat and brag of her own brilliance.

When she realized I held no interest in staying with her, she sent me off, and off I went.

Holding your light in my skin, I traveled closer to you.

Closer and closer.

Past swirls of white and millions of everythings.

I even saw what she called asteroids, not unlike the sharp high junction on my skin, careening everywhere, bumping into each other, some uniting and some battling, taking pieces away from each other in the process. And I was surprised, I have never seen other everythings touch skin with other everythings, and I thought to myself, is this how everythings end up? Glued together by mere soil and rocks or separated with nothing more than a dull vibration and birthing pieces of themselves across this universe?

It made me wonder, if we touch skin, your hydrogens and heliums against my hydrogens and heliums and methanes, would we stay interlocked? a unit amongst this vast nothingness? Or would you push me away, with the weight of your luminosity, and send me careening across this universe, back to a path I no longer want to take.

Either way, I would take just about a anything to get close to you.

As I pass by all the rocks kissing each other, I find myself in the presence of another, this one not unlike me.

He greeted me with a boisterous hello, the cracks on his skin erupting beautifully, bright red lava flowing from his core, sending warm cinder and ash across his atmosphere, covering it in a slate gray. When his skies finally cleared, he asked if I enjoyed the show and I told him I did. Because I did.

Although, seeing the flames dancing across your skin wave toward everything was a show I would prefer to watch over anything else if I could. I did not tell him that though.

In my silence, he asked me where I was going, and I told him I was off to see you. He tutted, storms brewing over his skin as he struggled to tell me that it was a bad idea. I was baffled, how could it be a bad idea?

How could _you_ be a bad idea?

To me, you were the most magnificent everything in this sea of everythings, a star of your own league. The hue of your skin a color only my seas could envy and my atmosphere look on with awe.

I asked him why he thought it would be a bad idea, and he told me a secret- borne out of millenniums worth of watching and listening and observing, he told me everythings like you were dangerous. Told me you were a supernova waiting to happen, burning so brightly and rapidly, your hydrogens and heliums were getting sick. And he told me, once you go, in a cacophony of light unlike anything this universe has ever seen, you would take everything with you.

I merely scoffed at him, and left with nothing more than a couple of asteroids in my trail, not heeding his pleas, gliding closer and closer towards you.

You were burning ever so brightly, but I cannot help but wonder whether you really were sick, with the way you no longer grow bigger the closer I get, instead gradually getting smaller and smaller. Your flares which were once a chaos of vibrant blue tinged with flashes of white now looked darker and tamed and small, as though your hydrogens and heliums were getting tired and heavy.

The thought worried me, and as the hydrogens and heliums and methanes in my skin get agitated, I push myself faster towards you, storms brewing and hurricanes disturbing my seas.

You were only a few lightyears away now and I was so delighted to see your usual brightness back and brighter than ever. My star.

I glide towards you, dancing in this vast nothingness, in a waltz only we seem to know the music of. I glide, and as I glide, I realize I am getting farther away.

Why am I getting farther away?

I call to you, but you were far too many lightyears away to hear me.

I glide back and back, fighting against a force I do not know.

I look towards that ever-present light surrounding you and think please, please, please whatever _something_ there is out there, that all everythings hold onto, please let me get closer to you, let me get closer to my star.

Please.

My sight never leaves you, held in a gaze filled with centuries and centuries of slow dances, of new discoveries, and of endless waiting.

In the hydrogens of your skin I see the longing, a deep-set longing- deeper than the deepest trench in my seas, deeper than the history of this universe, and the hydrogens in mine scream and wail and cry in recognition.

In the heliums of your body, I see a pain, a century-old bottled up pain, and the everything in me wants to scream, scream at this vast nothingness, keeping me away from the only everything that ever mattered.

Let me go to you please. please. _please_.

I glide.

And glide.

And glide.

Farther and farther.

Away from you.

And the vast nothingness between us has never felt more unlike nothing.

I hold your gaze, your luminosity, your liveliness, your being. I hold the memory of you in me, embed it into my skin and mountains and seas and atmosphere. And as you shine in a brilliant array of whites and blues and purples and reds, I hold that memory in me.

This universe may remember you as nothing more than another everything- another star, but I will remember you as my own.

I hold you in me as I stop fighting against this force the vast nothingness has unleashed, tired and weary, and let myself be taken away.

We fought well, my star.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this fic was literally born out of a stupid idea i had one afternoon, fleshed out in three three hours and with a little bit of editing, here it is. Aaaaaahhhh if you liked it, feel free to scream at me cuz then that means, by extension, that u liked my stupid self and ideas lmao. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, yall can hit me up on twitter as well, @bxmddream. Fly high yall.
> 
> ~originally posted August 18, 2020 but i edited some parts so posting again teehee


End file.
